


Life Goes On

by StaticLantern



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticLantern/pseuds/StaticLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that Bucky was avoiding Steve exactly, he just felt immensely unsettled around Steve. Bucky was supposed to kill him, he was his mission, he couldn’t help but remember that every time he looked at Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Short writing drabble suggested by someone on Tumblr. I think they wanted a more story-esque thing, but it ended up just sort of... a narrative I guess. I hope they like it anyways. ( ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> \-------
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> Http://birdwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/

Steve Rogers wasn’t exactly a jealous person, or a least he’d never considered himself to be. Though he had to admit, when he brought Bucky home finally, it wasn’t exactly a shining day. Bucky seemed completely disinterested in Steve, and instead seemed drawn to Natasha and Clint. He was friendly with Natasha, they often babbled to each other in Russian, though their faces were always serious, so it was hard to tell whether they actually got on, or if they just gravitated towards each other because they were the only ones that knew Russian.  
Bucky and Clint on the other hand seemed to get along well. Very well. Clint seemed to like him instantly, and the warm welcome he gave Bucky seemed to help him ease into the new environment. And they were also the only two people in the tower that spoke Estonian. How they figured that out, Steve couldn’t say, since literally no one else in the tower, including Natasha, knew Clint spoke Estonian until the two came into the main room, babbling to each other, and Bruce asked what language they were speaking.  
Of course, Clint was wary at first, having known Bucky was previously The Winter Soldier. As it turned out, the two of them had been involved in the same mission about eight years back. They’d been working the exact same job, simply for different people, and had been causing a huge annoyance for each other as they kept getting to certain parts of the job before each other, but didn’t even realize the other was there. They had a good laugh about that.

Steve was glad Bucky was getting along with people, he just wished Bucky got along with him too. They shared a room, seeing as there wasn’t an extra (the tower had been built with two extras, though one was given to Loki, the other Darcy completely took over), but Steve and Bucky didn’t really… interact much. Steve certainly tried, but Bucky mostly just seemed uncomfortable around him.

It wasn’t that Bucky was avoiding Steve exactly, he just felt immensely unsettled around Steve. Bucky was supposed to kill him, he was his mission, he couldn’t help but remember that every time he looked at Steve. And yet, every time he looked at him, Steve looked like he wanted to pull him into a hug and sob on his shoulder for a few minutes. As enticing as that sounded, Bucky really didn’t like emotions. They seemed very pointless and frustrating. Best to just sort of avoid them.  
It seemed to take eons to regain his memories. And he never really fully gained them either, it was more like recalling a dream you had where you were a completely separate person living a completely separate life. He could remember going out dancing with Steve and humming along to the music. He remembered laying in bed next to Steve, watching the then smaller man struggle to breath against the cold winter air. He remembered a particularly nice Christmas where he was able to buy a new art kit for Steve (of which he never really used the red, nor did he use the red from his previous set).  
And he remembered feeling so strongly about Steve that sometimes when Steve looked at him he felt his chest might burst then and there. But what was he to do with emotions like that? They were useless, just like most of his memories. Sometimes Steve would go out with a lady friend from work or that he’d met at the cafe down the street and Bucky remembered the way he felt about Steve, and it reminded him how much he disliked emotions. He was designed to be an assassin, he didn’t much care for eating breakfast or watching tv or letting Steve drag him all across town.  
Though he didn’t exactly mind spending time with Clint. Clint wasn’t like Steve at all, he didn’t look at Bucky with pleading eyes like Steve did, nor did he want to relive the glory days with him. He didn’t bring Bucky places to watch him react to things, he mostly brought him places because he wanted to go there but he didn’t really want to go alone. It was a breath of fresh air to spend time with someone who seemed to just want to spend time with you, who you were in the moment, not with someone who was just waiting for you to remember who you used to be. It was less pressure with Clint.  
Unfortunately for Bucky, between work and dating Natasha and Loki, Clint was often unavailable. So Bucky spent time with Steve, he let him drag him around town and show him places and hover over his shoulder when he forced Bucky to look through old photo albums and he listened to the stories Steve had to tell him.  
As was expected, they eventually grew close again. Bucky was never quite the same, he always had difficulties expressing emotion (other than anger and frustration), but he started smiling more, he didn’t tense up when people touched him, and he stopped giving everyone deathglares all the time. It wasn’t ideal, but things fell into place and life went on.  
Bucky still spent time with Clint out of the tower and he spent time with Natasha in the tower, he went out on missions with people, Tony and Bruce tinkered with Bucky’s arm and Darcy came over sometimes to harass Bucky (much to Loki’s relief, seeing as before Bucky, he was the interesting plaything to Darcy). Things fell into place and life went on.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> Http://birdwithakeyboard.tumblr.com/


End file.
